Mr. Happy
Mr. Happy is the third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents happiness. Fiction Mr. Happy is an all-around upbeat character and, as the face of the franchise, the most prominent character to be present in most stories. He is often a neutral, clear thinking individual and not entirely tied to his attribute when the situation calls for such a character. The need to make people around him happy has varied greatly. He has a mischievous scheming side to him that likes to play own judge or helps out, similarly to most wizards in the book series. Although being a manifestation of happiness, he is prone to fall into depression. In many of his interpretations it is his own will that tries to make the best of it instead of naturally being unfazed or unaffected by problems. Books Classic In the classic story, Mr. Happy finds a staircase in the woods where he finds his exact opposite, Mr. Miserable, who looks exactly like him but is the most unhappy person in the world. Happy rushes Miserable over to his own house where he stays, heals and even starts to laugh. Mr. Grumpy (story) In Mr. Grumpy's story, Mr. Happy threads into Grumpy's garden unbeknownst how bad Grumpy's temper is. Upon addressing it, Grumpy stamps on his foot. Mr. Happy requests the help of Mr. Tickle to teach Grumpy a lesson. They stalk him during his routine of going shopping and whenever Grumpy is unkind towards anyone Tickle makes him jump with a tickle. Eventually when facing Happy a second time Happy delightedly tells him that if he was less grumpy that he wouldn't feel that weird feeling that has been following him all day. Mr. Quiet (story) Happy has Quiet stay over and finds him a job at the library. Mr. Rude (story) Happy invades Rude's home and stays there until Rude mellows down. Mr. Nobody (story) Happy helps Mr. Nobody in finding an identity. With the Wizard's magic, they give him the option of a colour for his body and Happy chooses yellow for him. Being visible makes Mr. Nobody feel like a somebody. Little Miss Magic (story) Mr. Happy is feeling glum as Mr. Tickle has been terrorizing the town with his tickles and requests Magic to put a stop to it. Little Miss Contrary (story) Mr. Happy invites Contrary, whom he never met before, to his birthday party. She arrives a day and an hour earlier. As she introduces herself as Little Miss Sunshine and he corrects her but remembers she is known for her muddled speech. He introduces her to some of his friends. Mr. Happy finds a Hobby(story) Mr. Happy aids Mr. Grumble in finding a hobby and is supportive of him and his needs; they eventually figure out that Grumble just enjoys grumbling. Plays Fætrene i Fjollerup (1982, Denmark) Together with Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Dizzy, Mr Happy lives in a house called Fjollekolle and the bunch loves nothing more than getting down to the town, Fjollerup, to annoy Butcher Beef (Hr. Højreb) and Baker Crumb (Fru Krumme) by mixing up their meat and bread. In "Velkommen til Fjollerup (dialog)" they tease them about it. Mr. Happy described the gang as "friske, frække fyre" (fresh, mischievous guys) in Fættersangen (song) and how they are never getting caught. After Noisy's left the Butcher's and Baker's boutique "Fætter Bulder i Slagter Højreb og Fru Krummes butik (dialog)" Butcher Beef already hears Happy coming up singing his "silly signature song" Fætter Glads Glade Sang which Beef finds annoying enough to call officer Paniksen, the local police, on him. The following dialog "Slagter Højreb hos Politibetjent Paniksen i Fjollerup fængsel (dialog)" has Happy mock Beef and sings all the way home, where he re-acts the scene for the men which makes them laugh and reply with Baker Crumb's signature phrase "AGAIN!" (igen). The Mr. Men Musical (1985) In Mr. Happy's introduction song: Happy, Grumpy is reluctant in joining the song but is urged to do so by the "backing vocals" and does so. Shortly after some scenes, Happy sings the reprise, assumingly being upset by Grumpy. The following Brains where Mr. Clever is asked to help with the three problems, he figures they apply Charles Dickens' "Ebenezer Scrooge" by haunting him into converting to become a better person towards others. Mr. Happy is delighted to fright "'ol Mr. Grumpy" but Farmer Fields laughs and states he is too happy to be a ghost. Mr. Men Hoedown (song) He, together with Grumpy, are mentioned as dancing partners. The Mr. Men Show (2008) In the Mr. Men Show, Mr. Happy is bombastic in his positivity and someone like Mr. Grumpy is assumed the neutral look on situations. This often annoys Mr. Grumpy but when things look up for both him he is shown to be just as cheerful as happy can be. When Mr. Happy faces situations where people around him do not work with him, even against him, he is slowly shown to fall apart while still keeping up his positive facade, seen in other facial cues than his smile. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Merry ♦ Joyful ♦ Smiling Mr. Happy is the happiest person in all the land. He always has a large grin on his face and will try and cheer up anyone who is feeling down. Did You Know? Best friends with Mr. Nobody Lives next to a big woods in Happyland Can even make a worm smile Mrmen mrhappy factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrhappy factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrhappy factfile 3.jpg 'MrMen.com' (previous) MR HAPPYWeb.Archive capture 2014 Always cheerful and forever the optimist, Mr Happy looks on the bright side of life. He is never down in the dumps and can always be relied on to bring happiness to any situation! Fact File #Mr Happy's top tip: Turn that frown upside down! Go on, try it! #Mr Tickle once tickled Mr Happy so much he didn't stop laughing for 2 days! #Mr Happy has a phobia of bananas. Bananas! How silly. Mrmen old mrhappy factfile 1.jpg Mrmen old mrhappy factfile 2.jpg Mrmen old mrhappy factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Little Miss Sunshine - friends, counterparts, occasionally lovers, partners (in-crime) *Mr. Grumpy - opposites, frenemies *Mr. Tickle - friends, partners (in-crime) *Mr. Grumble - *Mr. Rude - *Mr. Nobody - *Little Miss Giggles - friends, similar to Sunshine Design Mr. Happy is designed after the famous "smiley", designed by Harvey Ball in 1963, 8 years before Happy's creation. He has no further accessory to his basic shape, making his the most simplistic straight-forward design amongst Mr Men and Little Misses. In his Mr Men Show design, the most distinguishing feature are his small feet, which they had inspired on his original book cover art. Gallery Mrmen old mrhappy factfile.jpg Line Sticker 13.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 34.png John Bond Mr Happy.png|Ohh Deer x Mr Men and Little Miss by John Bond Marriott Bonvoy Mr Happy.png|Marriott Bonvoy x Mr Men Little Miss Marriott Bonvoy plush Mr Happy.png Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Happy.jpg|Mr. Men Show Fisher-Price plush Mrmen lmbossy factfile 2.jpg|In Little Miss Bossy (story) Mrmen lmmagic factfile 2.jpg|In Little Miss Magic (story) Mrmen lmhelpful factfile 3.jpg|In Little Miss Helpful (story) Mrmen lmgiggles factfile 3.jpg|In Little Miss Giggles (story) Mrmen lmcontrary factfile 3.jpg|In Little Miss Contrary (story) Mrmen mrrude factfile 3.jpg|In Mr. Rude (story) Mrmen mrnobody factfile 1.jpg|In Mr. Nobody (story) Mrmen mrbirthday factfile 1.jpg|In Mr. Birthday (story) Mr. Happy cover.jpg Gubben Lycklig Och Hans Vänner cover.jpg Gubben Lycklig Och Hans Vänner cover back.jpg Fætrene i Fjollerup cover.jpg Home For Christmas cover.jpg The Mr Men Musical cover.png The Mr Men Musical poster.jpg Meet the Mr Men and Little Misses cover.jpg Mr Men & Little Miss Sing Along cover.jpg Happy Is A Story cover.jpg The Best Mr Men album in the World EVER.png My Daddy and Me cover.jpg Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men